Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction On StERoIDs (FoR DRagONS!)
by FrostierWolfette
Summary: This is part one of this series and well it all starts with a bagle. To truly understand this fanfiction you must give it a read. A bagle can cause a war? Yes it can go ahead and enjoy Goku fighting for his beloved bagle against BEENUS (i have been spelling that wrong on purpose) who will win?


"Hey! That's my bagel…" Goku says while shoving cheetos up his nostrils.

"Dude you're wasting food, what about starving kids in UGANDA?" Krillin says while grilling Goku's bagel, Krillin grabs some FRESH AVOCADOS, and throws them at Piccolo.

"WHAT THE HELL MATE!" Piccolo screams, while his tongue is dangling from his eye sockets. Piccolo then grabs Krillin who isn't grilling, but looking very worried, and throws him into the grill.

"WHAT ABOUT MY BAGEL?!?!?!?!?!?" Krillin asks while his skin is literally one with the bagel.

"IT WAS MY BAGEL TO BEGIN WITH!" Goku says, now the cheetos flew out of his nose due to the intense screaming. Krillin successfully removed himself from the grill, and threw the bagel without really paying attention.

"There, now it's no one's bagel." Krillin said in with much triumph on his face.

"Oh my god! I was hungry for that!" Goku screeched while stomping his feet, the stone slab beneath them began to shake. He then proceeded to go inside ignoring Krillin and Piccolo. Krillin who was determined to annoy Goku some more followed in suit. Piccolo just stood at the door shaking his head.

"Wait up!" Krillin pleaded while running in the building. The floor was a darkish red color, and was pretty old. There was wood that would stick up at places, and the foundation was terrible. While Krillin ran, the house shoot ferociously, and numerous things fell from the shelves.

"KRILLIN LEAVE!" Goku commanded while turning to face his annoying friend.

"But why?" Krillin asked with a smirk on his face, knowing he was successful in his annoyance.

"I'm packing my things so I can go and visit the god of destruction" Goku laughed while punching the air like an idiot.

"Why would you visit some weird egyption cat?" Krillin asked with confusion tied to his face.

"Well I'm thinking of either making him our little pet cat, or shipping him off to North Korea for food" Goku replied nonchalantly with effort of keeping a straight face.

Krillin shook his face, and didn't think much of Goku's comment. He just thought he was being weird again. Meanwhile Goku was walking in the dark down a dark alleyway and thought to himself how nice dark alleyways were. As he walked a couple of rats scrambling with fear. Goku turned the corner and saw Beenus eating HIS bagel!

"Hey! Krillin threw that earlier, I want my bagle back!" Goku screamed in frustration, while walking over to Beerus"

"Meow" Beenus said.

"DON'T PLAY THESE GAMES WITH ME! I WANT MY BAGEL!!!!" Goku said to Beenus with much loathe.

"Well this damn thing did hit me in the head" Beenus said with an aggravated tone.

"And?" Goku asked clearly impatient.

"Are you challenging me? You're just a guy with poofy hair. Like dude use some hair gel." Beerus said with savagery.

"Look kitty cat! Give my my bagel or else!" Goku yelled while dabbing back and forth for 2 straight minutes. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What are you gonna do?" Beerus asked while licking his paw, with amusement and boredom.

"I-I-I-I'll take your litter box away!!!!" Goku yelled patriotically then...realized how stupid it sounded. Butttttttttt didn't care.

"Is that really how you think of me?!" Beerus explained while looking at his litter box.

"Um, Yes?" Goku said and again began dabbing.

"LEAVE MY ALLEYWAY!" Beenus screamedddd ohhh man did he scream!

"But I like alleyways, especially dark ones!" Goku said in a saddened voice. Then Beenus did the unexpected...HE ATE THE BAGEL FULLY!!!! You could hear "Nom nom nom nom" in the background of Goku becoming emotionally unstable.

"I WILL EAT YOUR KITTENS!" Goku yelled, veins popping like popcorn from his neck. (Didn't look as good as

popcorn)

"What, I AM FROM CONFUSIA" Beenus yelled, while winking at his litter box. Goku was genuinely confused now, did Beenus have an attraction for litter boxes. Maybe that's why it was always so immaculate.

"I WILL SHIP YOU TO NORTH KOREA" Goku howled. Then out of nowhere Goku started flying and somehow pulled a toaster out of his pocket. The toaster was shooting bagels everywhere.

"BUT CAN MY LITTER BOX COME WITH?" Beenus shrieked full of fear.

"I SAID NO!" And then Goku aimed the toaster at Beenus's mouth, and Beenus swallowed 69,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0000,0,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Bagels WHOLE!

"Yummy!" Beenus said with delight. "perhaps some more?" Goku was outraged! He took his big old cowboy boots out of his BAGEL gun, and stuck one on his head and the other on his foot.

"Don't make me do it!" Goku said while looking like a unicorn…(Kinda smelly and not that colorful…or pretty)

"DO IT" Bennus gritted through his cat teeth (SHArp as a Vampire) Then...GOKU KICKED HIM TO NORTH KOREA!!!!! ALL THE WAY OFF OF THE PLANET URANUS THAT THEY WERE TRANSPORTED TO BECAUSE THEY WERE ALL TRANSGENDER! ALL YOU COULD HEAR WAS…

"MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Meanwhile in North Korea…

Beenus fell FROM THE SKY LIKE A TACO. He landed on all four paws, after all cats always do that. Something different happened he looked like an actual cat! He was walking past a restaurant when…

"Here kitty kitty!" A man said who wore a chef hat that made him look like an enlarged version of a snowman. Beenus didn't know what to do so he went to the man.

"CHING CHING CHONG WONG TONG" The man said in North Korea's language. I think it meant…"YAS A CAT TO EAT WITH SPOTS SO PERTYYYY" The man took Beenus inside and stuck him in the oven…

"MROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" is all that could be heard during Beenus' gruesome murder.

"Mmmmmm this cat is delicious…"

BACK TO URANUS…

Goku was in the dark alleyway (which he loved) When he realized, all along he could've ate those bagels...BUT THEN (idk why I put caps) BEENUS ROSE FROM THE DEAD, AND FLOATED UP URANUS. Goku was in wonder, he ran back home to find Krillin smoking some nice green seaweed.

"Hey bro, so I kinda kicked Beenus to North Korea and ummmmm ermmm ughhhh he floated up Uranus…as a spirit"

"Suhhhhhhh dude, wanna have a huff?" Krillin asked cooly.

"DUDE BEENUS IS A SPIRIT, AND WELL YOU LOOK HUNGRY!" Goku screamed with desperation clinged to his tone. Then Krillin fell asleep.

THE BAD GUYS!

The egyption cat of destruction was now bleached to a white…(YEaH DoN't aSK mE IDk) He was very confused. Wait he was also trans I meant...SHE was confused. SHE was walking to a layer of goo where she found her BESTIE BOO. Boo was texting his family about recent plans to visit Nicurgua. Beenus was licking her paws and peed on BOOS CHICKEN LEG.

"WHAT THE HELL BEENUS!?!?!?? THAT WAS MY DINNER!!!!!!!" Boo grunted while shoving the chicken up BEENUS' tail. (BOO GRUNTS A LOT)

"Idk I wanted to act like a dog…" BEENUS replied while dancing to InDiAn music.

"BEENUS be SERIOUS for one second!" Why the hell did you need me?!?!?" Boo demanded while grabbing some TOMATOS for lunch.

"Okay boo so Goku through a bagel at me and like I was chomping on it because I thought what the fuke. And then Goku comes screaming at me saying he wanted his bagel, so I ate it in front of him. Basically a whole war started and I was ate in North Korea. And now I'm here. BEENUS replied in a very serious way his eyes staring off into the sky.

Boo shuffled in his feet and then asked "So what are you planning to do?"

"I plan on getting revenge and making sure there will NEVER BE ANY MORE BAGELS!" BEENUS said outraged and asked "Are you wanting to help" Boo looked hesitant but then he said

"Anything for you man." Then they shook hands while some EDM MUSIC was playing. They danced for some after.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the series. It's not going to be very long due to the fast moving pace. And as you can see it's not a very serious story. I hope it got you to crack a smile and laugh a few times. I will take suggestions just comment but I'm pretty sure no one is gonna read this mess XD**


End file.
